


in the silence

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doubt, Eugene Appreciation Week (Disney), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, New Dream, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), Self-Doubt, cassandra's just mentioned, eugene needs hugs, eugene said sad hours, i cant believe i hurt them like this, it hurts, it hurts real bad, new dream needs a hug, post islands apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: post islands apart and missing scene: after the battle in terapi island, eugene has been bothered with his insecurities.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	in the silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the thocc thoghs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+thocc+thoghs).



The trip back home from Terapi Island has been slightly off. Rapunzel and Eugene were looking out the balloon, taking in the sights of greens, trees, and rivers from distant lands. The two had gotten used to the comfortable silence that came with their relationship, so this was normal.

However, silence means you can think clearly in focus. It meant you had thoughts living in your mind rent free.

That was what Eugene was bombarded with as he looked out on the horizon, his head clouded with thoughts from the whole trip.

The whole time, all he could think of were echoes of his own doubts and fears, each one getting worse as he expected one big thought to consume him and swallow him whole.

His thoughts were interrupted as Rapunzel looked over at him, worry manifesting as she was fearing for her friend… acquaintance? She didn't even know at this point what Cass viewed them as anymore. But it wasn't that that was worrying the blonde haired princess.

It was the fact that from the whole trip back home, Eugene hadn't uttered a word ever since they talked. She was concerned. She was so caught up in all the things that were tied into Cassandra and her intentions that she assumed that she was neglecting the man she loved truly.

She walked over to Eugene, a hand placed on his bicep as she made it to him. It made him jolt from his thoughts yet his expression softened as his warm brown eyes met her green ones. He almost got lost in them and forgot his sole intention.

“How are you holding up, Blondie?” He asked. He didn't want to push anything. Things must be overwhelming, especially after everything. Rapunzel gave out a sigh, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

His first instinct was to hold her close, stroking her hair gently to reassure her he was there. They stayed in the silence again, It wrapped around them like a comfortable blanket. Soon, she just pulled away and smiled.

“Just… I don't know what we could do in the middle of all this, Eugene.” She admitted and Eugene nodded, understanding what she meant. He knew it was hard. He knew things had been much harder ever since Cassandra had turned against him, but he tried to understand, for her. He knew how much the dragon lady meant to his sunshine.

“Then… We'll just have to figure this out, together, okay?” He asked, emitting a small nod and smile from her.

God, he loved seeing that smile.

* * *

That night, after dinner and a goodnight kiss from his new dream, Eugene was once again alone. He headed back to his quarters to call it a day.

Yet like all times, it became quiet. The castle's staff were turning in for the day, ready to hit the hay so the halls were as good as silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, he made it in his room. Sighing, he went through his nightly routine and he was slumped on the bed.

Yet in the silence, his thoughts from earlier all came back. It wasn't like he was over it. He was far from that.

Cassandra's voice echoed through his head, his insecurities being declared one by one as he laid there, eyes widening at each thought.

Yet out of all these, one stung among the rest.

_“I thought Rapunzel would have dumped you by now!_ ”

That made him sit up, panting. How long have I been thinking about this? How long was I holding my breath? He had to ask himself.

Thinking back, Terapi Island really did a number on him not only once before, but it still did this second time. Despite his best efforts on brushing it off, he let his insecurities eat him away then and there.

The voices of multiple Cassandras were continuing to echo off his head, declaring the insecurities the man had. The whole moment seemed like an overwhelming experience. Not only was he battling the dragon lady again, it being the first after the grabbing the moonstone spiel she pulled off in his kingdom, but this second time around, she wasn't real, she wasn't exactly there, yet…

His insecurities coming out of her own lips, hearing her intimidating yet annoying at times voice voicing out his fears, it… it honestly stung.

He's taught himself from a young age to brush off whatever stung, no matter what because he knew it would do nothing but bring and weigh himself down.

However, this was different, he had already learned that sometimes you'd really have to let things sink in.

So… why did it hurt so much?

It wasn't the fact that each flaw he had was being stated, it was the fact that someone, an enemy? Non ally at the least, slapped some sense into him that maybe… Maybe Rapunzel does deserve better than this.

She deserved better than him, all the heartaches and pain he gave her, he couldn't even count how many times he'd done it. Even in Vardaros that one time, he knew that there was a possibility that she would dump him too because of what she did.

All thoughts of being alone again, the fact that she might wake up one day and realize how much of a worthless sack he was, it could happen.

But he knew she loved him, that was enough, right? She proved how much she loved him multiple times already, she showed him how much she would risk it all for him. He should be reassured knowing this, but for some reason, he wasn't. He was still hurting from the fact that she might leave for someone else.

_What if Cassandra was right from the beginning? They both know my past, what if I really am just a good for nothing nobody? Hell, I can't even call myself a thief anymore. I'm just there, waiting to be dumped any moment…_ He thought to himself.

But if Rapunzel were to do that, he couldn't blame her. He knew that woman deserved better. She had so much love to give to someone else and he felt horrible she was wasting it on someone as bad as he was.

He curled up in bed, sighing as he tried to pull himself together and reassure himself that she wasn't going to leave him, that she loves him as much as he loves her.

He looked over to his open closet, forgetting to close it earlier and now he saw the ring that was a constant reminder. A part of him sprang up, slowly consuming him with thoughts unwanted.

_‘If she really does love you, then why did she reject you, not once, but TWICE? There's certainly something if that continues on happening.’_ It rang in his mind, making him shake his head furiously, thinking it would make that thought disappear. It wouldn't. It couldn't.

Hot tears made their way to his brown eyes, feeling as conflicted and confused than he ever was. He hadn't been this conflicted ever since finding out he was a prince. But this… this was worse than that. He let the tears fall down his cheeks, his hands gripping his biceps, as if that would hold him together. This was one of the few times he'd let himself cry.

His thoughts slowly swallowed him whole, letting him fall in a bottomless pit containing fears and insecurities. He was so lost… He didn't know what to do, how he should act, what should go next...

He looked out the window. Maybe… Maybe if he'd leave, Rapunzel won't worry about too much. Maybe she'd have another weight off her if that happened. Maybe, at least if he left, she could focus more on getting Cass back…

She didn't need anyone anchoring her down from getting her friend back. He'd just realized that he'd done the same and more weight settled in.

Yet despite this… He knew he was only trying to keep her safe...

With finality, he slowly walked over, getting a change of clothes and preparing his satchel. But he was second guessing. Was he sure that she'll be okay? He'd promised her multiple times that he'll never leave her, that he'll always be there no matter what.

But… what if that's not what she needed anymore? What if she didn't need _him_ anymore?

The thought itself was enough for him to urge himself to leave when—

_Knock knock._

Eugene's eyes widened, looking at the door in nervousness.

“Eugene? Are you up?” Her familiar and sweet voice was heard from the other side. There were a couple more knocks before he heard her sigh. “I'm going in.”

With that, the blonde princess saw him in mid climb, in his old thieving attire. This caused her to walk over cautiously.

“Eugene… you were planning on leaving?” She asked him. She didn't understand… She knew he was happy here, right? They were happy together, so what was all this for?

He could see tears fill up her emerald green eyes. Eugene pulled away from the window, reaching out slowly towards her.

“Rapunzel, listen, I just—”

“No! Eugene, I'm not naïve, I saw what you just tried to pull off.” She said, backing away from him despite the want to hold him close.

“It's not what you think it was, Rapunzel. I swear.”

“Then what was it? A nightly walk? The feel of the breeze? I thought you promised me you'd never leave—”

“It's because I'm scared, okay?!” He raised his voice slightly, making her jolt. Her eyes widened and she tilted her head slightly.

The two were silent for a moment, tension still in the air, both of them were panting and tears filled both their eyes. They were both confused, hurt, and upset at the same time.

Rapunzel tried reaching out to him, cupping his cheeks as he let himself crumble against her. She saw the pain in his features and it hurt her, too. They held each other there for moments, maybe even minutes, and Eugene clung to her as if his life depended on her. In this and any case, it was accurate. God, what was he thinking?

“Wh–why did you plan on leaving? You promised me you'd never...” Her tone was as painful as how he was feeling and hearing her in that state was a huge slap on his face to make him realize how much of an idiot he was for attempting that.

“I–I know. It was, it was s-stupid of me, I'm sorry.” He whispered against her, pulling her closely to him, not planning to let go any time sooner.

“Eugene, what even brought this on? I thought… We're still fine, right?”

“We are! I-I mean, I think so? I don't know...”

“What, Eugene, what does that mean? What's going on?”

“I-it's just Cass! Everything! Cassandra caught me off guard on that island!” He tried to explain, exasperated.

“Eugene, you know they weren't true, it was just a way to lure you in,”

“But it felt real, Rapunzel, too real. You wouldn't understand.”

“I wouldn't understand?!” This time, it was her who raised her voice. “Eugene, you're not the only one hurting here,”

“Rapunzel, I—”

“No, Eugene.” She sighed and looked down. “You don't know how much this whole thing hurt me. Cass already turned her back on me and now you're leaving me, too? Eugene, what else could I lose?!”

This made his eyes widen, finally coming to his senses. She was right. Cassandra already left her, and he couldn't even imagine how she felt when she saw him in that window.

“I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Rapunzel...” He whispered, looking down as he heard her soft whimpers and hiccups. He held her closely, both of them clinging on each other. She held his hand tight.

“Wh-why… why did you think of leaving because of her?” She asked him slowly, pausing as she hiccuped.

“Rapunzel, I'm just… I'm scared that you would leave me. That one day, you would wake up and realize that you deserved better than a nobody like me. That one day, you'd realize that I'm not your dream all this time. That you would realize that I'm an anchor bringing you down...” He explained. Rapunzel slowly cupped his cheek, tilting his head slowly so she could make him look at her.

“Eugene,” She started, stroking his cheek softly as she sighed and held him close. “I will never leave you, okay?” She asked him. She was tearing up herself as she spoke.

“But I—”

“No, Eugene, please, don't fight me on this.” She pleaded with him. “You are and always will be my dream. I'll never leave you for anyone else because I know to myself that you're the only one for me. You're the only one that makes me feel these things, you gave me all that I want and need and more. You will never be a burden to me, Eugene. You're the best thing that's happened to my entire life, we've faced countless things together and we're not stopping now, are we?” She asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

“We're not. We're… going to face whatever that comes, together.” He reassured her.

“That's my Eugene,” She chuckled and kissed him gently, with him responding with a passionate kiss of his own.

“I love you, Rapunzel.”

“And I love you, too Eugene Fitzherbert.” With that they shared another kiss, this time, pulling each other closer. His mind and agenda had definitely changed afterwards.

In the silence that night, after their passionate embrace, he was finally feeling relieved, safe, as long as she was there. With her beside him, with them at each other's side, he knew that he was home, and that he'll never leave ever again.


End file.
